Connecticut Post Mall
The Connecticut Post Mall (previously named the Connecticut Post Shopping Center and Westfield Connecticut Post) is a three-story shopping mall, located on the Boston Post Road (Route 1) in Milford, Connecticut. It is currently the largest mall in the state of Connecticut and is partially owned and operated by Centennial Properties. The mall currently houses over 215 retail stores. The anchor stores are Boscov's, Dave & Buster's, Dick's Sporting Goods, Macy's, and Target with one vacant anchor last occupied by Sears. The mall also features a 14 screen Cinemark (formerly Rave Cinemas), including an IMAX theater. History The original, open-air mall was built by Sol Atlas and opened in 1960, anchored by a W. & J. Sloane furniture store and a Stop & Shop supermarket at opposite ends. In 1962, the sixth branch of the Alexander's department store chain opened. Following an early fire at the west end of the mall, a Caldor discount store was built as the new anchor. In 1981, the mall was enclosed. The mall underwent a renovation in 1990 which added the Skyview Cafe food court, and lost anchor Alexander's. On August 7, 1991, JCPenney opened in the former Alexander's space. G. Fox was added in 1991 and was rebranded as Filene's in 1993. Caldor closed on May 15, 1999 and was later demolished. Stop & Shop relocated to a freestanding store in 1997 and was demolished for Sears which opened on April 1, 2000. The Mall strongly opposed the proposed rival New Haven Galleria mall at Long Wharf, filing over 15 lawsuits. A $118 million 480,000-square-foot (45,000 m2) expansion project took place in 2005–06, adding a 75,000-square-foot (7,000 m2) third floor to Filene's which was later rebranded as Macy's in 2006, a large extension to the building with a 55,000-square-foot (5,100 m2) movie theater (Connecticut Post 14, replacing the Milford Fourplex, previously located in an adjacent building. Was Cinema De Lux, later a Rave Cinemas, now a Cinemark), a new food court, and two more anchors, Dick's Sporting Goods and Target on the site of the former Caldor. Target opened in 2005. In December 2015, Westfield sold Connecticut Post in a $1.1 billion deal involving 5 malls. On March 17, 2017, it was announced that JCPenney would be closing as part of a plan close 138 stores nationwide. The store closed on July 31, 2017. On January 11, 2018, it was announced that Boscov's would be opening in the former JCPenney space on October 6, 2018. On October 15, 2018, it was announced that Sears would also be closing as part of a plan to close 142 stores nationwide. The store closed in January 2019. It is unknown what will replace that space. On November 7, 2018, Dave & Buster's opened in the space that was formally Steve & Barry's and buybuy BABY. Gallery Videos File:Connecticut Post Mall - Raw & Real Retail|Mall Tour External Links Connecticut Post Mall's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in Connecticut Category:Centennial Real Estate Malls Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Largest Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls that opened in 1960 Category:Former Westfield Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Target-anchored Malls Category:Boscov's-anchored Malls Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Cinemark-anchored Malls Category:Dave & Buster's-anchored Properties Category:Dick's-anchored Properties Category:Former Steve & Barry's Locations Category:Former Filene's-anchored Malls